What Happens At Camp, Stays At Camp
by marajk
Summary: What will happen when Mr. Schue sends New Directions to a two-week long preforming arts summer camp called Camp Spalding?
1. Welcome to Camp!

**New Directions goes to (musical) summer camp! **

**

* * *

**

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round..." Rachel sang as she and the rest of New Directions rode on the rickety bus.

"Rachel, you're giving me a headache. Shut. Up." Puck groaned as he whacked his forehead against the seat in front of him. Mercedes whipped around pulling the white ear buds out of her ears.

"You do that again and your mohawk won't be the only thing that disappears" she said while turning to wink at Kurt.

"Careful Puck, she doesn't joke around when talking about hair" Kurt said, running a comb through his own hair, adjusting his side part.

"Wait, I thought you were like...bald?" Brittany said to Puck, a confused look crossing her face.

"Today anyway" Quinn said smiling while running a hand lightly over his shaved head. Puck just smiled and glanced over at Finn, who responded by placing his arm gently around Rachel.

"Fine" Rachel pouted as she folded her arms across her chest and wrinkled her nose. The bus grew eerily quiet and the only noise that could be heard was the whooshing of the air as it passed over the bus.

"So what exactly are we going here for again?" Artie asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I mean did Mr. Schue tell you guys anything?" Tina asked while taking his hand.

"No idea, but they better have dance program here or I will be royally ticked" Mike said, leaning over to high five Matt who just laughed.

"Ugh, please. They better have running water here or else I will be 'royally ticked'" Santana rolled her eyes sarcastically while making air quotes.

"Look, all Mr. Schue told any of us was that we're going on a two-week long preforming arts camp called Camp Spalding, or something, and that the coaches, or err- whatever they're called, could help us out" Finn said, talking for the first time. "We should all just...trust him by now, so let's just leave it at that, okay?"

"Fine, but if I have to share a bathroom with any of you I'm going to complain" Kurt said as he turned to Mercedes, doing their secret handshake.

"I'm just glad I don't have to worry about Cheerios Summer Training anymore" Quinn said, sounding relieved. She turned toward Santana and Brittany. "How did you guys get out of it?"

"How do you think?" Santana said. "Brittany's faking a brain tumor and I said I was being deported."

"And she believed you?" Quinn whistled through her teeth.

"Damn girl, you've got talent, I'll give you that" Mercedes said, widening her eyes.

"What can I say? I'm a girl of many talents" Santana said smirking.

"Yes you are" Puck said, turning to face her.

"Aw, dude. Not here in front of the girls" Finn groaned and shook his head.

"You tell him Finn" Quinn said, smiling shyly at him. Finn grinned appreciatively back.

"Anyways, Finn! Skipping football camp?" Rachel interjected quickly, sitting up.

"Uh, yeah. Coach Tanaka said he was cool with it..I think?" Finn said, looking at Puck, Mike, and Matt for reassurance.

"Yeah man, we're cool" Matt nodded.

"Coach said he doesn't care about the Glee Club ever since Emma dumped Mr. Schue" Mike confirmed.

"No one cares about the Glee Club" Puck snapped and crossed his arms.

"He's got a point" Santana said and turned back to where Brittany was making faces at herself in the windows.

For the next 30 minutes the bus was quiet until it pulled up to the campsite. One by one the students grabbed their possessions and filed off, surveying the area. From what they saw there was a lake, a cafeteria, a few cabins, and what looked like an outdoor amphitheater.

"Finally you're here! And you are...New Directions, right?" a gray haired lady probably in her mid-sixties glanced at her clipboard and looked expectantly at them.  
"That's right" Rachel nodded, taking a step forward.

"Excellent, just on time." she said as she checked something off on her clipboard and continued talking. "Your counselor for these two weeks is my newest, and so far, my favorite" she giggled and pointed to a figure walking towards them.

"Well isn't this just perfect" he said smirking as he stood in front of them.

"Ladies and gentleman, meet Jesse St. James. He just graduated from Carmel High and is interning here before flying down to California, where he will attend UCLA on a full-ride scholarship" she announced proudly, smiling. One by one their mouths dropped open and the only sound that could be heard was Puck cracking his knuckles menacingly. Jesse ignored them all and pulled a silver whistle out of his pocket, blowing hard on it once so that a piercing blast penetrated their ears.

"Welcome to Camp Spalding" he said, grinning wickedly.

* * *

**I really like that last line xD **

**The new chapters will be written from single person point of view I've decided, so it's not a jumbled mess like this one, hehe..  
**

**Reviews are very welcome :]**


	2. Complaints

**Sorry it took me forever to update! I actually wrote this over a week ago, but I was on vacation without internet and just didn't have time to post it until now :]**

**Written from Rachel's POV. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"No way" I hear Finn say over and over. "No way, no way, no way."

"What the hell!" I hear Puck yell, and for once I agree with him.  
Jesse St. James. My ex-boyfriend. The one who beat us at Regionals. The traitor.

"Why is he here?" I can practically hear the sneer just by listening to Quinn's voice.

"Children, calm down please!" the camp instructor yells, trying to calm the storm that is taking over New Directions.

"We're not children!" Santana practically spits. "Quinn over there has already been knocked up and given birth, Kurt is gayer than the cast of Brokeback Mountain, and I've slept with more guys than you've probably ever met."  
I had to give her credit, Santana may be nasty and have a sharp tongue, but when she's using it for you instead of against you, it's nice.

"Yeah, and like...Jesse used to be against us...and then he joined us...but then he left us again and he beat us at Regionals and-" Brittany is cut off by a stern look from Santana.

"Well then chil- campers" the instructor started again. "He was sent here with the highest recommendation from one...Shelby Cororan" she said, checking her clipboard and nodding importantly.  
I can't keep quiet anymore, and as I step forward to speak I shoot a glare in Jesse's direction.

"You mean my mother?"  
This seems to falter her only slightly because she keeps right on talking.

"Look, it is none of my concern of any...family issues here" she looks sideways at Quinn as she says this. "But this is how it is going to stay. Jesse will be a fine instructor and I'm sure you can learn a lot from him." She turns in a huff and walks away, the only sound that can be heard is the crunching of gravel underneath her feet.

"And I thought New Directions was all about giving second chances" Jesse said with a smirk. "What with Finn wanting to break away from his pack of Neanderthal jocks and his girlfriend Quinn...who coincidentally was pregnant by his best friend Puck, who really needs to learn to keep it in his pants" he pauses and sneers at Puck who takes a lunge at him, only to be restrained by Mike and Matt. "And even you Rachel" he continued as he turns to look at me. "You wanted to be the star. The only star. But instead all you got was that dinky consolation trophy at Regionals."

I want to start crying right there on the spot. No, strike that. I want to lock myself in my bedroom, turn up my Les Miserables soundtrack as high as it will go, and bawl my eyes out. But I am the leader, and I can't bail on my team like I did before Regionals, so I do what I do best.  
I simply turn my back and storm out of there, taking my team with me. As we march away, the dirt beneath us stirs and forms a cloud that heads straight for Jesse. He raises a hand and tries to swat it away but not before it gets into his face and causes him to cough a few times.

I smile triumphantly.  
"And another one bites the dust."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm thinking... either Puck or Finn's POV next :]  
Reviews are like candy for the soul! So please review! :] **


	3. Dynamite

**And here it is! Sorry it's taken so long, and I know summer's almost over, but I really like this story and keep it going :) **

**From Puck's POV!**

* * *

"New Directions! I have your rooming assignments here!" that old buzzard lady squawks at us and she flies to post it on the bulletin board. I groan, unexcited and watch all the girls and Kurt fly up out of their seats to go see who their roomy will be for the next two weeks.

"Move out of the way" Santana say as she pushes past everyone, inching her way towards the front of the line. She grins happily when she sees the list. "Brittany, we're together!"

"Yay! Can we stay up all night and watch Disney movies, and do each other's make up and-" Brittany immediately seals her mouth when she sees a slight jerk of Santana's head and simply finishes with a "I'm soo excited!"

I roll my eyes at the love-fest going on between the girls and turn to see what everyone else is doing. I notice that Quinn is in what looks like a shouting match with the instructor and Rachel looks like she might pass out, so I'm pretty sure that they got stuck rooming together and that neither one is very happy. I scan my eyes over the rest of our group.

Mike and Matt are exchanging high-fives, Finn is standing next to Artie looking uncomfortable, and Mercedes and Tina are busy singing to Taio Cruz's new song Dynamite.

"No. Wait." I mentally count to myself how many people that is. "I'm with KURT?" I yell, and I'm certain everyone hears, because they all turn their heads towards me. I race to the bulletin board, accidentally bumping into Brittany who gives me a very confused look.

"Why did you just hit me?" she asks, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I didn't" I groan and keep walking. She follows behind me, like a lost puppy.

"Yes you did, I just felt it" she says, pressing the matter farther.

"It wasn't me it was a... squirrel or something throwing a nut at you" I say, to get her off my case.

"Oh!" she exclaims and turns around. "Santana! The squirrels have started a war against me!"

I roll my eyes at her stupidity and make a mental note that if I ever want to do any experimenting I should call her up. I shake my head to clear those thoughts and go back to scanning the list.

"No!" I half shout, half whine when I see my name listed next to Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel! Is this what these freak instructors at Camp Spalding think of me? That I like sharing tiny cabins with the Queen of the Gays?

"Dude, what's up?" Finn says, casually walking over and looking at the list. He laughs and I'm prepared to punch him in the mouth if he doesn't shut up. "Welcome to my world, dude!" he smirks, and playfully punches me in the shoulder.

"Gentleman, I hear my presence is required?" Kurt says diplomatically, as he glances back and forth between us, a slightly bored expression on his face.

"Damn straight! Why am I rooming with you?" I yell and him, who doesn't even flinch.

"Oh yeah, I saw that. I was meaning to talk to you about that actually..." he says, picking a piece of lint off of his white turtleneck.

"Thank you!" I start to say, but he cuts me off, handing me a crisply folded piece of paper. I open it, even more confused than before.

"That's our bathroom schedule. If you go even 1 minute over your designated time, then I reserve full right to spray your pillows with my new Chanel perfume. He smiles innocently at me, as if this is totally normal, and turns his back to walk away. I almost hit him in the back of his smug face. I am so close to actually going so, but Finn grabs my arm before I can do any long-lasting damage. I wrestle out of his grasp and sulk my way back to where I was sitting.

"We gon' light it up, like it's dynamite!" I hear Mercedes and Tina still singing and I see Kurt has followed me back to my seat.

"Why yes we are Noah Puckerman." He winks and then laughs devilishly and I groan loudly, already wanting these miserable two weeks to be over.

* * *

**WA-LAH! Done. Sorry I really didn't have any other characters talk! More of that next chapter!  
****Speaking of next chapter, I'm thinking... Quinn?  
Review please! It keeps me motivated for writing new chapters! :)**

**[EDIT: Not Purt. Not Faberry. Maybe friendship of the two, but I don't really ship them..] **


	4. Pennies

**I'm beginning to get super in to writing this story just because of the number of reviews/subs I've gotten on it! So thank you! :) **

**Quinn's POV!**

* * *

"That's the last of them!" I hear Rachel tell the baggage handler as he carries in her third pink wheelie suitcase, embossed with a gold star on the front. I managed to only pack one black suitcase along with my Cheerios duffel bag. Despite Kurt's hefty protests, I made it back on the squad as co-captain with Santana. She definitely wasn't too happy about that. I glance at Rachel who is trying to unzip the first of her bags.

"What could you possibly need three suitcases for Rachel, we're only here two weeks and half the time we're going to be in costume" I roll my eyes as she flips open the lid on her bag, revealing an entire suitcase full of cheap black and navy blue dresses, which look more like long art smocks.

"What do you think? I pack according to demand, and I know for a fact that these dresses will be needed in the upcoming days." She leans in closer to me. "I did some snooping around and pulled the credit history of the instructor and I noticed that she bought the entire Wicked instrumental soundtrack from iTunes. I know that I'm a shoo-in for Elphaba's solos."

I smirk. Leave it to Rachel Berry to figure out what we're going to be doing at a music camp that none of us even knew we were going to.

"You know Quinn, you might be able to get a few of Glinda's solos" she says matter-of-factly, going back to unpack the other two suitcases, which from what I can tell are filled with argyle sweaters, knee-high socks, pleated skirts, and a single pair of penny loafers. The usual Rachel Berry ensemble.

"Please, Wicked? If I wanted to spend two weeks singing boring show tunes, I would have stayed back in Lima with Mr. Ryerson" I sneer at her, but inside I'm grinning. Wicked is actually my favorite musical, and when I was little, I used to prance around my house in my pink Easter dress pretending I was Glinda.

"Okay...suit yourself..." Rachel goes back to unpacking, and I can tell by her silence that she's hurt I didn't take her offer. I shake it out of my head. Why should I care that she's going to get one of the leads in my favorite musical? It gets eerily quiet, and I realize I can't even hear Rachel humming any songs or talking. I must have really hurt her feelings when I didn't want to sing with her.

"Okay Rachel, since we're going to be living together for the next two-weeks I want you to know a few things-" I start to say, but she cuts me off, and the old Rachel is back.

"Wait, me first!" she says a little too excitedly. "A few things that you should know are first, that I turn my lights out at 9:37 sharp. I find that it stimulates my sleep. Second, I wake up at 5:00 to go on my elliptical, but since there isn't one here, I will settle for an easy pilates workout."

"Are you finished?" I say, cocking an eyebrow.

"Almost" she says. "Third, if any pranks are played on me during my sleep, including dipping my hands in warm water, putting shaving cream in my hair, or drawing on my face, my dads will find a way to sue you for public harassment."

I smile innocently, while mentally crossing all of these things off my list and dreaming up loopholes. She didn't say anything about painting her face, did she?

"And finally, fourth. I have been known, on occasion, to sing in my sleep, so I have brought complimentary earplugs for you" she smilies, and hands me a small box with wax earplugs inside.

"Sing...in your sleep?" My mouth hangs open. I can't believe this is what I will have to be living with for the next two weeks.

She just nods.

"My dads say that during the summer I tend to sing pieces from Spring Awakening."

I just shake my head and go back to unpacking my belongings.

"Whatever Rachel." I say, taking care to place the earplugs back deep into my bag and deciding that if she decided to sing in her sleep, I'll just dump cold water on her.

She shrugs and goes back to her organized piles of clothes, starting to sing The Beatles' old hit Penny Lane.  
"Penny Lane, is in my ears and in my eyes..."

"Rachel" I groan. "No singing while we unpack. Please." I finish digging around in my bag and turn it upside down, making sure I got everything out of it. I hear a "clink" and notice that a single bronze penny has fallen on the floor, and is spinning wildly. "How ironic" I mumble as I watch it fall over and land heads up. I reach for it, but instead of throwing it back in my bag or wallet, I pocket it.

Because in order to survive two weeks rooming with Rachel Berry, I'm sure I'll need some good luck.

* * *

**And... STOP! Haha! Writing Rachel from Quinn's POV was great xD  
Please keep reviewing! It's making me smile every time I check my email and someone has reviewed or subscribed! :)**

**[NOTE: I'm only going to write from Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Finn, Kurt, and Jesse's POVs so it doesn't get totally crazy! Unless you request a special chapter with someone else's POV!****]  
[edit: Sorry they aren't longer, but I'd like to make this go for awhile, and it's easiest to write short snippets from different characters POVs!] **


End file.
